WE ARE FISH
by animeA-Zluver
Summary: what is this vision that keeps coming back to Kag like a memory that she doesn't want to remember? Kag and Kik struggle for Inu's affection R for language and future sexual content. NOT LIKE YAOI/LEMON/LIME story. R for mainly language.
1. I WANT A PET ROCK

*-represents thoughts. * *~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* *One down one to go.* Kagome was counting her enemies. Naraku was defeated by the most unlikely person or shall I say thing, Myouga the flea. The chance of that happening was .000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000001% Inuyasha was a bit pissed about this and smushed (mind the spelling I didn't want to say smash and MS Word said it's spelled incorrectly) the cowardly flea.. Kagome continued to think to herself. *Inuyasha is a weirdo. Who'd get pissed that an ally well I guess Myouga's an ally, defeated an arch enemy? By the way, how did Myouga defeat Naraku?* Kagome thought about this so hard that she forgot to breath. Luckilly, Inuyasha was nearby and noticed her turn bright purple. (That must be a pretty color.) He ran to her thinking that she was mad and tried to calm her down. He placed one clawed hand on her back pat her lightly and the air finally got out. "Arigato Inuyasha"Evidently, Inuyasha was confused. *She wasn't mad? I wasn't going to get a beating?*  
  
"What? Aren't you mad?"  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"You looked mad!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Your face was purple! I was scared you'd give me an oswari!"  
  
"Well I wasn't!"  
  
"You looked like it!"  
  
The pointless argument about Kagome's face turning purple and giving Inuyasha an oswari lasted for two minutes. And then it went something like this.  
  
"I want a pet rock!" from Kagome.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"I do too! OSWARI!"  
  
Kagome walked away flaming. *Great! That bastard made me forget what I was thinking! Inuyasha you baka!"  
  
"KAGOME! What was that for??"  
  
"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!!!!"  
  
Shippo was looking for Inuyasha to hide behind but Inuyasha was already picking up a rock and walking towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! H-her-here is y-y-your p-pet r-r-rock"  
  
"arigato" She then took the rock and noticed that she was standing by a river. A couple of days ago, she had learned how to skim a stone. She needed to show off. The urge. She had to.  
  
"Inuyasha! Watch!"  
  
She then threw her pet stone and it sank.  
  
"UH?" her mouth opened wide.  
  
"THAT WASN"T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" She started crying and without thinking, she turned and buried herself into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha, who misunderstood, thought that she was crying over him. He blushed deeply and put his arms around her in a comforting way. He thought she was apologizing for what happened thirty seconds ago. Inuyasha was soaked in her tears. *Eek this thing wasn't waterproof? I need a bath* Kagome noticed his arms around her and was confused. Why? She then pushed away from him. Remembering what she was thinking about before when suddenly Kikyo stepped out of nowhere. Enemy number two, you're going down. 


	2. Unfishy and Fishy

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stepped in front of her.  
  
*How dare that thing Kagome take Inuyasha from me. Better make some lies quickly*  
  
"Inu-ya.. sha" she said pretending to sound injured. She then made a fake collapse.  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's mind, *THAT was so fake. Inuyasha can't seriously fall for that! He must be stupider than stupider to ever fall for that*  
  
Inuyasha could not help but rush over to Kikyo.  
  
*He fell. for it. Kikyo you stink at acting! Watch this Kikyo! Take This! BONZAII!* Kagome made a fake sob the sounded unbelievably real and ran away not looking with her hands over her face. She then found that there was no ground left underneath her. SPLASh there fell Kagome.  
  
"Eek I'm dying! Help me!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up to help her but Kikyo moaned in fake pain.  
  
*That's the way you want to play girly? Your nothing compared to me to Inuyasha*  
  
(AN UNFISHY MOMENT)  
  
"Help me! Ahhh!" Kagome felt the current draining every ounce of energy she had left. She closed her eyes. * I hate him, I hate him. I hate Kikyo. I hate I HATE I HATE I HATE no need to live anymore. I HATE LIFE Life is pointless. Nothing for me Well unless a big giant turtle comes along and rescues me, I'm dead.* Suddenly, a big giant turtle with a tail (ooo even better) came. Not those turtly tails but those fuzzy ones that are orange.  
  
"Huh? Why is a big giant turtle rescuing me?" Before she knew it, she was on the shore. Luckily, she could still walk. * I need to get them out of my sight.* I need to die to avoid them forever. Suddenly, Her vision flashed and saw read blood off of an arrow. She shook her head and found herself on the oversized turtle's back.  
  
Inuyasha felt guilty of leaving Kagome having her almost die but Kikyo was in pain ( as so he thought what a moron!) Kikyo then stood up as if nothing was wrong with her knowing that Kagome was gone. (NOTE: THAT WAS A FISHY ACTION) 


End file.
